Muerdago
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Percy y Jasón tenían un plan meticulosamente pensado que no estaba funcionando, así que Percy decide ir por un plan aun mejor. / Advertencia slash, Jacercico explicito.


_**Advertencia: Slash, Jacercico. Algo de exhibicionismo y de voyerismo.**_

_**Este fic está dedicado para mis queridas Little y Beth**_

_**Muérdago**_

Nico no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ambos campamentos habían acordado celebrar la navidad juntos para seguir fomentando la camarería y amistad entre ellos (eso era algo tonto en opinión de Nico puesto que todos ellos eran hijos de dioses), pero lo que a Nico realmente le desconcertaba era pequeña manía que Percy había cogido.

Para variar el hijo de Poseidón era el causante de los tormentosos sentimientos que Nico tenía.

Todos estaban en una de las fincas de Rachel en Aspen, Colorado. La Oráculo era dueña de una hermosa y gigantesca casa rustica con la capacidad de darle cobijo a los más de 300 semidioses/legados que habían en los campamentos…sin contar a las cinco cazadoras que decidieron unirse a la celebración.

Según Thalía, ella y sus cuatro "hermanas" le pidieron permiso a su señora para pasar esas fechas con lo que quedaba de sus familias antes de que la eternidad les de aquel duro golpe de la soledad.

Pero lo mejor era regresar al problema de Nico.

Nico no quiso ir a esa tonta reunión. Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en el inframundo. Cosas como organizar el papeleo de su padre, jugar con Cerberos, recoger almas específicas, matar perros infernales descarrilados, molestar a Minos, etc, etc, etc…Todo lo que un príncipe de los submundos debía hacer.

Sin embargo, los "amigos" de Nico no pensaban que eso fuera una grandiosa manera de pasar esas fechas. Jasón había sido el primero en decirle que debía ir, Hazel fue la segunda, luego siguió Will, después Frank (Nico está seguro que Hazel tuvo algo que ver con eso), Reyna le ordeno ir amenazándolo con patear su cadavérico culo si no le hacía caso.

Nico tenía que admitir que Reyna era verdaderamente intimidante cuando quería. Pero no fue ella quien lo convenció. En realidad, para sorpresa de muchos (si algún día se llegaban a enterar) fue Annabeth quien le hizo ir.

¿Cómo hizo la hija de Atenea para lograr eso?

La respuesta es muy simple.

Era el 24 de diciembre cuando Annabeth le envió un mensaje Iris. Sus grises ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, en su rostro aun podía apreciarse el rastro seco de las lágrimas. La luz que usualmente brillaba en sus pupilas estaba muerta. Su cabello era un completo desastre y nada de lo que salía de su boca era entendible por tantos hipos y chillidos.

Lo único que Nico logro entender de todo el balbuceo lloroso que le dijo la chica fue: "Percy…termine…no lo amo…triste…amigo…por favor…feliz…Nico"

Nico no era un genio pero pudo deducir que Annabeth intento decirle que había terminado con Percy al darse cuenta de que no lo amaba y ahora el hijo de Poseidón estaba tan triste que seguramente solo un amigo podría animarlo y ella le estaba pidiendo a Nico que le hiciera ese favor.

Así que Nico siendo Nico no puede evitar querer hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para ayudar a Percy. Él fue a la dichosa fiesta.

Es ahí donde empiezan todos los problemas de Nico.

Primero que todo, Jasón lo encara medio molesto por enterarse que la "relación" de Nico con Will no era más que una profunda amistad. Al parecer el hijo de Apolo al fin se había juntado con Jake Masen, el hijo de Hefestos, quien se la pasaba siempre en la enfermería. Nico realmente no entendía como es que nadie notaba que Jake se lesionaba diariamente solo para pasar tiempo con Will.

Luego estaba el hecho que Jasón lo había tomado como su confidente especial, eso era porque desde que llego el romano no había dejado de quejarse del ligero coqueteo entre su hermana y Reyna, eso sin tener en cuenta de que al parecer Piper le había cortado.

Nico ociosamente se preguntó si el que Piper y Annabeth terminaran con sus novios el mismo día era una coincidencia o algo inevitable.

Pero, lo que más problemas le causaba al hijo de Hades era Percy Jackson. El chico no se veía ni triste ni molesto, parecía estar normal. No andaba abatido o quejumbroso como Jasón, no replicaba que su novia lo había abandonado sin una advertencia. Nada, era como si Percy no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Solo había dos opciones. O Percy era malditamente bueno en la actuación, o era un gran hijo de puta que no se preocupaba por su relación. Nico sabía que ninguna podía ser verdadera, Percy era un asco cuando trataba de mentir a conciencia y definitivamente se había preocupado por Annabeth profundamente.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente molestaba a Nico era el hecho de que Percy parecía estar completamente ajeno a los lugares en los que se paraba. El hijo de Poseidón era tan denso que no parecía darse cuenta que siempre, **SIEMPRE**, terminaba debajo de un muérdago. Y por lógica todo ser que camina en dos piernas había aprovechado eso para darle un beso al joven héroe. Incluso Will y Jake.

Jasón ya estaba medio borracho cuando sugirió que todo era un macabro plan de Percy para atraer a Nico. Obviamente el hijo de Hades negó tal cosa, Nico pensaba que en realidad Percy seguía siendo tan estúpidamente denso que no se daba cuenta de los muérdagos. Aunque Nico supone que el hijo de Poseidón debería sospechar algo teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de personas que le habían besado durante la noche.

Eran las 11:00 pm cuando Percy hizo su camino hacia Nico y Jasón, tenía una sonrisa tranquila aunque sus ojos demostraban cierta frustración.

_-Hey-_fue su simple saludo

_-Hola…-_murmuro Nico mientras Jasón balbuceaba algo inentendible, Nico se apresuró en quitarle la copa que sostenía.

_-Es una fiesta, no deberían estar aquí todo el rato-_comento Percy acercándose un poco más

_-Es una tontería-_musita Nico dándole su mejor mirada helada al hijo de Poseidón, Percy solo pudo amplio su sonrisa y se acercó otro poco más.

_-Vamos Nico, es un excelente evento para pasar el tiempo con los amigos y los seres queridos. Ya sabes la magia de la navidad y esas cosas como deseos cumplidos…-_Percy balbuceaba rápidamente como si estuviera nervioso por algo, es entonces que alzo la vista y sonriendo perversamente señalo_-… ¿eso de ahí es un muérdago?_

Nico giro la cabeza mirando incrédulo a la pequeña rama que colgaba encima de ellos. Sus ojos se agrandan en terror antes de ver como Percy acercaba lentamente su rostro. Cada vez estaba más cerca, casi podía perderse en esos profundos pozos verdes. El corazón de Nico latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Percy estaba tan cerca…

_-¡Muérdago!-_chillo Jasón a sus espaldas jalando a Nico y estrellando sus labios con los suyos.

Jasón era un buen besador. Nico en realidad no tenía queja por eso, solo estaba el pequeño detalle que su muy borracho amigo había evitado que Percy lo besara. Aunque una parte muy pequeña de su mente se sentía extasiado al ser besado por el hijo de Júpiter. Nico no quería profundizar en ese terreno peligroso.

_-¿Qué rayos? ¡GRACE!-_masculla Percy enojado separándolos

_-Hey…Perchy…es la tra…la tra…tradididishion… ¡No se pueden romper!-_balbucea el romano antes de jalar a Percy por el cuello obligándolo a estrellar sus bocas.

Nico se quedó ahí junto a ellos. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver la intensidad con la que los otros dos niños se besaban. Jasón tenía sus manos enterradas en los negros cabellos de Percy mientras que Percy había encerrado al romano entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Nico no dejo de notar que el hijo de Poseidón aprovecho su posición para restregar sus caderas contra las del rubio.

El hijo de Hades no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir mirando, completamente congelado (y algo encendido, no podía negarlo) sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que nadie los estaba viendo, nadie aparte de Jake y de Will. El hijo de Hefestos parecía divertido mientras que el de Apolo farfullaba medio molesto medio resignado.

Al regresar su mirada a los otros dos héroes, Nico siente como su garganta se seca ante su visión.

Jasón había terminado sentado encima de la mesa con las piernas firmemente envueltas en la cintura de Percy, su rubia cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás dejando expuesto su esbelto cuello para que el hijo de Poseidón colocara todas las marcas que quisiera. Percy por otro lado, no se limitaba solo a mordisquear y/o lamer el cuello del romano, su mano izquierda sujetaba la cabeza de Jasón evitando que la mueva mientras que su mano derecha se perdía dentro de los pantalones del romano (aunque el constante movimiento que hacia le daba a Nico una clara idea de lo que ocurría).

Sin poder evitarlo, el hijo de Hades deja escapar un ligero gemido ganándose una mirada de reojo de Percy.

_-y…yo…uhm-_balbuceo Nico intentando aclarar su mente_-cr…creo que mejor me voy…a otro lado y los dejo…los dejo seguir…con eso-_logro decir mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de ver para cualquier lado menos a los chicos frente suyo

_-Espera Nico-_se apresura en decir Percy separándose de Jasón_-podemos sentarnos y hablar…hay algo que tengo que confesar _

_-A parte del hecho que estabas a punto de follarte a Jasón-_masculla Nico odiando el tono celoso que adquiere su voz

_-Vamos, no tomara mucho tiempo-_insistió el hijo de Poseidón ignorando el comentario y arrastrando al otro chico hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas

_-¿Qué quieres Jackson?-_encara Nico con molestia notando algo extrañado que Jasón había desaparecido

Percy solo sonrió con picardía mientras echaba una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación. Todos los demás estaban en distintos grados alcohólicos, ninguno parecía estar capacitado para ver más allá de sus espacios.

_-Veras Nico-_comenzó Percy clavando su profunda mirada en las oscuras pupilas de Nico_-teníamos todo un plan. Un plan al cual no podrías resistirte_

_-¿qué plan?-_pregunta Nico intentando ignorar lo cerca que Percy estaba

_-Ya sabes…un plan-_responde el ojiverde pasando un brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Nico_-era meticuloso, pensado hasta el último de los movimientos. Diseñado para funcionar a la perfección…según Jasón, él fue quien lo diseño a pesar de que yo le dije que sería más fácil y menos problemático el solo secuestrarte. Pero Jasón parecía un cachorro excitado mientras me contaba su plan, así que tuve que dejarlo dirigir esta operación._

_-No entiendo…_

_-shh-_susurra Percy colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Nico_-Se suponía que al final del plan Jasón y yo te tendríamos pero al parecer Piper fue muy empeñosa con su encanto vocal-_Nico quiso hablar pero Percy continuo_-Era simple, Annabeth te llamaría totalmente destrozada hablando de nuestra ruptura después de que Piper le ordenara hacerlo. Luego llegarías y Jasón se conduciría hasta mí, estaríamos bajo el muérdago y te besaría antes de que Jasón también lo haga…el problema es que Jasón quería aparentar estar dolido por Piper, de esa forma te quedaría a "consolarlo" sin embargo Piper fue, al parecer, muy exigente cuando le ordeno a Jasón sentirse abatido por su ruptura. El plan no era que Jasón se la pasara emborrachándose. _

_-Mira Percy-_comenzó Nico un tanto molesto por no entender nada_-no sé a qué están jugando. Se supone que han terminado con sus novias pero luego me dices que todo es una orden de Piper y que hay todo un plan y yooo…-_No pudo continuar al sentir algo húmedo sobre la tela de su pantalón

_-Jasón esta algo impaciente-_masculla Percy divertido mientras desliza su mano para mover la tela que cubre la mesa revelando la rubia cabeza del romano_-tal vez deberíamos ignorar las explicaciones hasta después y pasar de frente a la acción_

_-Qué…-_chillo Nico al notar como Jasón pasaba nuevamente la lengua sobre su pantalón.

El hijo de Hades intenta moverse pero Percy lo mantiene firmemente sentado. Jasón aprovecha eso para desabrochar el negro pantalón de Nico y sacar su ya erecta hombría. No tarda mucho en humedecerla por completo con su lengua.

Nico intenta acallar sus gemidos mientras mira fijamente cómo Jasón introduce su polla lentamente en su boca. Empieza succionando con suavidad, pasando su rosada lengua por toda su longitud.

Percy había aprovechado que Nico estaba distraído para depositar leves besos detrás de su oreja. Una de sus manos sigue sobre la cabeza de Jasón, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos en un movimiento perezoso antes de aferrarse con firmeza en los cabellos de su nuca y aumentar con brusquedad el ritmo implantado por Jasón. Nico no deja de notar que el romano parecía acostumbrado a eso, así como tampoco deja de darse cuenta de que Jasón tenía la capacidad de tragarse toda su polla sin molestia alguna.

_-Se siente bien verdad-_le susurra Percy en un tono ronco_-Se siente bien tener la pequeña boca húmeda de Jasón alrededor tuyo-_Nico no puede seguir reprimiendo sus gemidos_-imagina tener a Jasón ocupándose de tu polla mientras yo entierro la mía dentro tuyo_

Nico salta levemente al sentir como un lubricado dedo se entierra lentamente en su agujero (Él no se detiene a pensar en qué momento Percy consiguió lubricante). Sin darse cuenta, abre más sus piernas para hacerles el trabajo más fácil a los dos chicos.

Percy introduce un segundo dedo a la par que logra encontrar el punto dulce de Nico. Eso es todo lo que el hijo de Hades necesitaba para olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba excepto los dos chicos.

_-¿Quieres más Nico?-_pregunta Percy introduciendo un tercer dedo_-¿Quieres que te demos todo frente a los demás? ¿Qué todos vean que nos perteneces?_

_-Si…por favor…si…mmm…-_balbucea Nico sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía pero se sentía tan bien con Percy asaltando bruscamente su culo mientras que Jasón le succionaba hasta el alma.

_-En ese caso ven Nico, derrama todo en la codiciosa boca de Jasón_

El ronco susurro de Percy, el golpeteo constante contra su próstata y la fuerte succión de Jasón fue todo lo que Nico necesito antes de explotar con un sonoro gemido acallado con la boca de Percy.

Nico puede sentir como Jasón traga toda su esencia antes de soltarlo con un obsceno sonido. Percy también ha sacado sus dedos de su interior. El hijo de Hades no puede evitar sentirse como una muy feliz e inestable masa de placer. Los espasmos de su orgasmo aun no lo abandonan del todo.

Con Pereza abre los ojos y recorre la sala entera. Nadie parece haber notado nada. Todo el mundo anda en lo suyo. Solo un par de ojos azules parecen clavados en ellos. Thalía tenía plasmada una sonrisa de comemierda en su altamente sonrojado rostro. Reyna a su lado parecía estar demasiado borracha como para darse cuenta, así como tampoco parecía tener problema alguno cuando la cazadora la jalo hasta lo que parecía ser un viejo armario.

_-Thalía nos vio-_murmura Nico aun perdido en la neblina de placer a la que había sido inducido.

_-Espero que le gustara el show-_fue todo lo que dice Percy mientras acomoda la ropa de Nico_-hey Nico, no te duermas. Puedes llevarnos a mi departamento con viaje sombra_

_-Claro-_masculla Nico transportándolos hasta la sala de Percy. Él sabe que es una suerte que lograran llegar y no se perdieran por alguna parte Colorado como el Gran Cañón.

Percy se las arregla para llevar a un borracho Jasón y aun semi dormido Nico hasta su cuarto. Con cuidado desviste a ambos chicos hasta dejarlos en bóxer debajo de las sabanas.

_-Probablemente tendremos que repetirlo por la mañana-_murmura Percy soltando un suspiro_-pero solo quiero que sepas que Jasón y yo terminamos con Annabeth y Piper hace más de tres meses. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos fuertes sentimientos por ti y que éramos demasiado egoístas como para dejarle el camino libre al otro. Así que decidimos que una tríada funcionaria a la perfección. El equilibrio perfecto según Rachel-_Nico balbuceo una respuesta inentendible, el sueño le estaba ganando pero una pequeña sonrisa podía verse asomando por sus labios_-Te amamos Nico y vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas demostrándolo_

Nico está en medio de la cama con Jasón echado a su lado cerca de la pared. Ambos chicos caen dormidos acurrucados uno junto al otro.

_-Feliz Navidad-_murmura Percy dándoles un suave beso en los labios de cada uno para luego arroparlos.

Su reloj marca la medianoche y él no puede pensar en una mejor forma de pasar esa fecha que con los otros dos chicos. Posiblemente sería mejor si ambos estuvieran despiertos y sobrios pero ya habría oportunidad para eso más adelante. Por el momento se conformaría con vigilar sus sueños.

Percy sonríe levemente al ver como mágicamente aparece un pequeño muérdago en su techo, a la altura de la cabecera de su cama. Él deberá recordar en hacerle una ofrenda a la diosa Deméter por su ayuda, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso en la mañana.

Por esa noche no pensaría en nada más que el futuro que le esperaba a él y a Jasón al lado de Nico.

**P&N&J**

Tengo que confesar que al principio era solo un Percico pero Jasón también quería un poco de nuestro querido Nico y no pude decirle que no.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Nos leemos

Byebye

PD: Espero hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor.


End file.
